The love ends with regret
by Rangga21
Summary: "Hai kamu yang disana apa kabar nya?" "Cukup jangan dekatin aku lagi paham" "Aku benci kamu" "Sampai kapan pun aku akan selalu menemani kehidupan mu" "Pergi dari kehidupan ku" "Jika itu bisa membuat mu bahagia aku akan pergi" "Maafkan aku yang sudah menyia-nyia kan cinta mu" Daejae. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE..
1. chapter 1

**THE LOVE ENDS WITH REGRET**

 **Author :** **Rangga**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: drama/romance, humor, family**

 **Cast: daejae**

 **all member bap**

 **all member exo**

 **Others member**

 **Warning: Not EYD, OOC, Typo**

 **\- Happy Reading -**

Pagi yang cerah dimana semua orang sudah bangun untuk melakukan aktivitas masing". Terkecuali pria yang masih nyaman dengan tempat tidur nya sehingga enggan untuk sekedar membuka mata melihat cerah nya pagi. Pria itu - jung daehyun- mungkin termasuk pria yang pemalas di antara keluarga nya yang lain. Namun dia juga termasuk orang yang paling baik di antara keluarga nya. Hanya saja banyak sifat buruk nya yang sulit untuk di ubah.

Daehyun pov

Ahh ini sudah pagi tapi sepertinya aku terlalu malas untuk bangun untuk melakukan aktivitas seperti yang orang lain lakukan. Terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah kamar ku dan aku juga pasti tau siapa yang akan datang untuk mengacaukan ketenangan bersama mimpi yang ingin ku lanjutkan. Aku mengambil selimut dan memakai nya untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh ku, langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat dan aku terlalu malas untuk berhadapan dengan orang tersebut. Sudah bisa ku tebak orang itu datang hanya untuk menceramahi ku karena aku tak kunjung mau bangun juga.

"Yak daehyun, apakah kau akan seperti ini setiap hari nya? Cobalah untuk merubah sifat buruk mu itu" pria itu berkata sambil menarik selimut yang ku kenakan dan itu cukup membuat ku kesal dan menatap lawan bicara ku.

"ckk kau mengacaukan dunia indah ku dan berhenti lah ceramah setiap pagi apakah kau tak kasihan dengan telinga ku yang selalu mendengarkan ocehan mu itu?", aku menatap nya dengan malas.

Tiba-tiba tanpa persetujuan ku pria itu malah menjewer telinga ku.

"akh sakit ampun suho hyung jangan perlakukan adikmu ini dengan kasar seperti ini", aku mencoba membujuk hyung ku yang paling ngeselin itu untuk melepaskan telinga ku yang sangat berharga ini.

"salah sendiri bukan nya di bilangin itu nurut tapi malah menentang sekarang mandi dan langsung turun ke bawah, makan jangan sampai kau tak makan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, setelah itu baru ke kampus, cepetan", suho berkata dengan suara yang cukup lantang hampir memekak kan telinga cukup membuat ku meng iya kan perkataan nya setelah itu dia pergi ke bawah untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Aku pun langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Dia -suho- abang kandung ku. Cuma dia yang merawat ku selama ini. Orang tua ku? Ahh mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan nya sehingga kurang memperhatikan anak-anak nya lagi dan aku pun tidak mau terlalu memikirkan itu. Toh aku sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri. Semua terkadang ku kerjakan sendiri dan itu cukup untuk membuat ku bertahan hidup tanpa orang lain yang memperhatikan ku layak nya orang lain yang mendapatkan perhatian dari orang tua nya berbeda terbalik dengan ku. Hyung ku bekerja di perusahaan papa sedangkan aku masih kuliah yah aku masih terlalu malas untuk terlibat dalam hal bisnis. Setiap hari hyung ku selalu membangunkan ku, menyajikan sarapan kemudian kami pergi ke tujuan masing-masing. Setelah selesai mandi aku memakai pakaian ku. Aku hanya memakai baju putih polos bertuliskan elang di samping sudut kanan baju nya dengan celana jeans dan yang pasti juga memakai jaket kesayangan ku. Sekedar info aku lebih suka memakai pakaian sederhana asal tak lupa memakai jaket karena itu sudah menjadi style ku. Aku langsung turun ke bawah takut hyung akan mengamuk lagi. Sarapan pagi kali ini nasi goreng jangan beranggapan ini hyung ku yang memasak nya karena dia tidak bisa masak sama sekali, jadi sudah tau pasti ini beli. Sebenarnya aku malas banget sarapan di pagi hari karena aku tak terbiasa untuk sarapan tapi kali ini di paksa makan sama si macan ini jadi apa boleh buat.

Setelah selesai sarapan aku pun langsung pamit dengan suho hyung untuk berangkat ke kampus. Aku masuk ke mobil ku dan menyalakan mesin mobil dan melaju menuju kampus.

Sesampainya di kampus aku sudah melihat teman-teman ku di depan gerbang sedang menunggu ku, aku pun langsung memarkirkan mobil dan beranjak keluar untuk bertemu my best friend. Mereka (yongguk, himchan, jongup, zelo) teman sekaligus anggota geng ku. Aku mempunyai geng yang cukup terkenal di kampus karena ke nakalan nya. Apa yang sering kami lakukan? Simple. Kami hanya bersenang senang melakukan hal yang kami inginkan, seperti membully, berkelahi, ingin berkuasa, dan ingin di segani banyak orang. Tapi kami masih mempunyai hati hanya saja hati itu beku tanpa ada api untuk mencairkan nya.

Mereka menyambut ku dengan senyuman hangat dan aku membalas tersenyum juga.

"Bagaimana? Apakah tadi pagi kau dapat ceramah lagi?" himchan berkata sambil menahan tawa nya.

Terlanjur kesal karena di ingatkan dengan kejadian pagi tadi aku langsung menjitak kepala nya.

"sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu aku akan memukul mu sekarang juga", ini benar-benar membuat ku kesal lagi.

"ampun ketua itu hanya bercanda jangan terlalu serius hehe", himchan malah nyengir dengan tampang tak berdosa yang sudah membuat mood ku memburuk.

Aku pun langsung masuk ke kampus bersama dengan teman-teman ku. Kami beda kelas. Hanya aku dan himchan yang satu kelas. Aku pun masuk ke kelas yang langsung di sambut dengan ceria nya seseorang. Ya dia teman sekelas ku -kai- seorang yang selalu ceria setiap saat nya tanpa beban.

Mungkin karena dia kebanyakan bergaul dengan seseorang yang sering di sebut "happy virus" dari kelas sebelah jadi ikut ketular ceria nya. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi nya dan duduk di tempat duduk ku. Tempat duduk ku paling belakang pojok di dekat jendela kan enak bisa tidur tanpa ketahuan walau terkadang ketahuan juga. Mulai bosan aku pun membuka hp ku untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa bosan, ku buka aplikasi line dan melihat betapa banyak nya notif grup yang masuk dan salah satu nya notif grup "game". Grup itu aku yang membuat nya hanya untuk sekedar bermain dan berkenalan dengan orang banyak. Aku pun membuka grup itu dan banyak chat yang bermunculan ntah apa yang mereka bahas aku hanya menyimak karena belum tau apa yang mereka bahas. Ternyata mereka membahas tentang anak baru yang masih SMA yang tiba-tiba masuk ke grup tersebut karena kebanyakan grup itu isi nya orang yang sudah kuliah semua. Kode qr di grup itu terbuka ya sengaja aku yang buka karena lebih banyak orang yang masuk lebih seru dan mungkin itu orang masuk melalui kode qr itu. Aku pun mencoba ikut nimbrung dengan mereka dan chat aku malah di tanggapin sama anak SMA itu. Aku pun mencoba untuk akrab dengan dia dan sepertinya dia orang yang asik itu yang terlintas di pikiran ku.

Tiba-tiba ada satu pesan masuk ternyata itu dari anak SMA itu. Anak itu -youngjae- masih sekolah SMA kelas 12.

[from youngjae] :

"Hai"

Aku pun segera membalas pesan nya

"Hai juga, ada apa?"

Aku yang aslinya cuek kalau dengan orang yang baru di kenal hanya membalas chat nya seadanya.

[from youngjae] :

"aku ingin lebih kenal dengan mu. Oh iya aku punya sesuatu wkwk".

Aku hanya diam menunggu balasan dari nya.

[from youngjae] :

"opdae, bolehkah aku memanggil mu dengan nama itu?".

Aku bingung dan bertanya

"apa itu opdae?"

[from youngjae] :

"opdae = oppa dae itu nama panggilan khusus untuk mu dariku"

Aku terdiam sesaat dan memikirkan kata-kata itu "opdae?"

 **TBC**

Astaga apa ini wkwk. Ini ff yang baru pertama kali ku buat. Maaf kalau bahasa nya rada sedikit berantakan. Next chapter akan update seminggu sekali.

Jika berkenan silahkan review.


	2. chapter 2

**THE LOVE ENDS WITH REGRET**

 **Author : Rangga**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: drama/romance, humor, family**

 **Cast: daejae**

 **all member bap**

 **all member exo**

 **Others member**

 **Warning: Not EYD, OOC, Typo**

 **\-- Happy Reading --**

Daehyun pov

Aku sibuk berkutat dengan buku yang ada di depan ku. Dosen nyebelin itu keluar kelas setelah memberikan setumpuk tugas. Ini menyebalkan sekaligus membuat ku bosan. Aku merentangkan kedua tangan ku sambil menguap tanda aku sudah mengantuk kemudian menoleh ke himchan, aku memberi isyarat agar dia ikut aku keluar dari kelas yang menyebalkan ini.

Sebelum itu aku menitipkan tugas ku ke teman baik ku. Setiap tugas yang di berikan aku hampir tidak pernah mengerjakan nya semua tugas ku serahkan ke orang lain dan orang itu yang mengerjakan nya, itu membuat ku berpikir untuk apa aku kuliah kalau tugas aja tak yang pernah ku kerjakan tapi aku kuliah juga karena suruhan dari orang tua ku dan aku hanya menuruti nya saja.

Aku berjalan bersama himchan niat nya ingin pergi ke lantai atas untuk sejenak beristirahat memanjakan mata yang sudah ingin terpejam. Sesampainya di lantai atas aku membuka pintu angin kencang langsung menyapa bagian tengkuk leher ku membuat ku sedikit kedinginan. Aku berjalan melihat pemandangan indah dari atas, ini membuat ku bisa merileks kan otak ku sejenak.

Aku beristirahat di tempat biasa hanya ada 2 kursi dan 2 meja kecil. Aku melihat himchan yang tengah tertidur pulas. Terkadang aku berpikir bagaimana bisa dia tidur di mana saja dan kapan saja dalam waktu yang singkat? Ohh itu mungkin keahlian nya. Ya keahlian sang tukang tidur. Baru saja aku ingin memejamkan mata tiba" bunyi dering line di hp ku berbunyi tanda ada pesan masuk. Aku membuka pesan tersebut dan ternyata itu dari youngjae.

[from youngjae to daehyun] :

"jangan lupa makan ini udah waktunya kau istirahat bukan? Jangan sampai telat makan nya, makan yang banyak ya"

Aku hanya tersenyum.

Aku meletakkan hp ku ke meja tanpa ada niatan untuk membalas nya, aku sudah terlalu mengantuk dan tanpa sadar aku pun tertidur.

Aku terbangun setelah mendengar dering telpon yang sudah mengganggu indra pendengaran ku. Aku langsung mengangkat telpon itu tanpa tau siapa yang menelepon.

Itu adalah telpon dari yongguk dengan segala omelan nya menyuruh ku untuk pulang karena ini sudah waktu nya untuk pulang. Aku meng iya kan perkataan nya dan langsung mematikan sambungan telpon nya. Ku lihat jam berapa ternyata aku sudah tertidur selama 2 jam. Aku membangun kan himchan dan langsung bergegas pergi, sebelum pergi ada bunyi dering pesan masuk dan ternyata itu dari youngjae.

"ck dia lagi", kata ku dalam hati.

Aku pun menyusul himchan yang sudah berjalan duluan meninggalkan ku. Sesampainya di pintu gerbang aku melihat yongguk, jongup dan zelo sudah menunggu kami berdua.

"Maaf telat", aku berkata sambil menunduk berharap telinga ku tidak mendapatkan omelan nya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu ada yang menunggu mu di parkiran sedari tadi", yongguk berkata sambil menunjuk seseorang yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat kami.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa dia mencari ku?"

TBC..

Akhir nya update juga setelah sekian lama wkwk. See you the next chapter..


End file.
